


I always loved you

by Blondique (orphan_account)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I always loved you, Rebirth, dickandbabs, dickbabs, nightwing rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blondique
Summary: "Barbara was blushing and it wasn't even because she was braless. Her pajama was made of Dick's old football shirt from high school with 'Grayson' on the back. What possible could be more embarrassing at this moment."It follows up Nightwing #3. Lets just say it's ultimate Dickbabs love story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wrote it a few months ago but I am posting it now. Hope you'll like it

29.08.16, Norway  
06:36 AM

Dick wasn't angry, he was sad. The feeling inside of him was awful. After an argument with Babs all he could possibly think about was how stupid he was to hurt her again. He lost her once and now he's losing her again. 

"How ya holdin' up?" Raptor didn't really cared but he asked anyway.

"Huh?"

"After fight with your girlfriend, you don't look the best"

"She's not my- nevermind. You wouldn't understand anyway," Dick was too tired. He didn't want to explain his relationship with Bararba to another person.

"So... What are you planning on doing now?"

"Now?... Actually I didn't think about it," Acrobat wasn't even sure what he's doing now. 

"But you do have a plan, right?"

"Yeah, I- I think I'm going to visit Japan" 

\---------------------------

 

29.08.16, Japan  
8:07 AM

Barbara Gordon was sitting in bed in her room in 'Drum House' covered in her favorite purple blanket. She was feeling upset. Her phone vibrate once again. She looked at the screen '8 missed calls from Dick Grayson'.

"What do you want from me now, Grayson?" Redhead girl said to herself.

She wasn't feeling good, actually she was feeling like she got stabbed right to the heart. 

Maybe she shouldn't act like this. Maybe he doesn't deserved to be treated like this- but he hurt her.

She looked again on the screen of her phone '3 unheard voicemails'.

"Ughh... you're impossible, Boy Wonder"

She pressed green button. She wanted to hear his voice.

"Hey... Umm I know I screwed this up, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry really sorry-" Babs was sorry too, but she didn't want to admit that.

"I know it's hard for you, but I want you to understand." She didn't want to understand, she was too afraid.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I never did" She knew that but sometimes she just thought that all they do is hurting each other.

"What do you say, maybe we should meet. Talk this over," maybe, just maybe he was right - she thought.

On her face appeared little heart warming smile. She put her headphones on. Music started playing. I hate u, i love you...

 

\---------------------------------

 

Japan, 01.07.16  
4:23 AM 

>knock knock<

"I'm coming," Babs was in her pajama. She wasn't even wearing a bra. Her hair was a pure mess.

"Hey, it's been longer than 30 minutes that means my pizza is free, right- Ohh... you're not a pizza guy."

He was standing in open doors with his stupidity handsome smile. Acrobat was holding bouquet of flowers. Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson was standing in her open doors.

"Hey" 

"Umm..." Babs couldn't say a single word. She expected this to happen eventually but she wasn't ready yet.

"I- I wanted to apologize" 

"Why?" Barbara was blushing and it wasn't even because she was braless. Her pajama was made of Dick's old football shirt from high school with 'Grayson' on the back. What possible could be more embarrassing at this moment.

"I don't-"

"Why are you here?"

"I- I wanted to see you, Babs,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you want to see next part leave comments and kudos. Love you guys 


End file.
